


Complimenti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli occhi di sua madre [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I° anno. Harry è infermeria dopo la battaglia con il professor Raptus ed Hermione è come sempre al suo fianco.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Pairing: Harry/Hermione. Prompt: Quando uno sconosciuto si complimenta con me ci credo sempre. Quando un amico si complimenta con me non ci credo mai.Lanciata da Silvia Giorgetti (LittleHarmony13)





	Complimenti

Complimenti

“Hermione, sei stata incredibile! Davvero!” gridò Harry. Si piegò in avanti facendo cigolare il letto dell’infermeria. Afferrò un contenitore di Tutti gusti+1, lo aprì e afferrò un dolce dal colore verde smeraldo. Lo mise in bocca e sentì sapore di vomito. Si voltò e sputò. La compagna di classe gonfiò le guance e sbuffò. Si piegò in avanti e rimboccò le coperte del migliore amico.

“Se fossi stato attento, avresti saputo anche tu come sconfiggere una mandragola” ribatté.

“Se non fosse stato per te, non sarei vivo adesso” ribatté il ragazzino. 

Hermione mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

“Vorrei crederci” mormorò. Strinse il nodo della cravatta.

“Quando uno sconosciuto si complimenta con me ci credo sempre, quando un amico mi complimenta con me non ci credo mai” sussurrò. 

Harry scoppiò a ridere.

 


End file.
